1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an improved method and system for providing localization information in web based applications. Still, more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for dynamically updating Web browser""s localization parameters based on a locale object created by a client.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software products have obtained a global marketplace. To obtain an international presence, software programs must be modified to fit the foreign market. Internationalization is the process of removing language and cultural dependencies from a software application. How well a developer internationalizes its application may become the single biggest factor in determining the success or failure of an organization""s products overseas.
Web content providers currently face several problems related to internationalization. Most of these issues revolve around providing sufficient and accurate localization to their web content. End users expect web content to be presented in a manner appropriate for their language and cultural norms. These include the presentation of monetary quantities, numeric quantities, dates, time, and the like. These issues are only compounded by the lack of localization support in Web browsers. Web browsers"" currently only address the display of text. They do not provide support for providing dynamic localization. This is a huge problem affecting content providers that wish to support the multinational marketplace. To work around these problems, content providers must create specific solutions for each country and language.
Therefore, a need exists for dynamically updating a Web browser""s localization parameters based on a locale object created by a client. The subject invention herein, solves this problem in a unique and novel manner not previously known in the art.
The method and system of the present invention updates a Web browser""s localization parameters in response to dragging and dropping a locale object containing client localization information content onto the Web browser. Additionally, the Java virtual machine within the Web browser updates its locale information and reformats all its applets based on the localization information content. The Web browser then sends a locale event message and the localization information content to a server. The server updates its locale information and associated server side Java virtual machine and further uses the localization information for all the Java servlets within the server side Java virtual machine. The server then formats and delivers an HTML for display to the client based on the localization information content.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.